Miaka's True Love
by Tasukiboo
Summary: This is a romance story of Miaka and Tasuki. A soft hentai.


~*DISLAIMER*~ This is a Fanfic created by me. I do not take any credit for creating the characters, but the story line is created by me. Yu Watase is the creator of Fushigi Yugi characters.This is a story about Miaka and Tasuki in love and as a couple.So if you don't like them as a couple then do not read it.

# Miaka's True Love

Tasuki knew he loved Miaka, but Miaka loved Tamahome.Miaka noticed that Tasuki was dodging her everywhere.When Miaka went up to him he uttered, "I hate girls."He had promised never to say that again.Without thinking she gave him a hug.His face flushed red as he said, " I, I, I.." 

When Tamahome interrupted and cut him off and asked, "Miaka do you wanna go on a walk with me?"Of course she said yes and wandered off with Tamahome.When he gotto the lake he reassured his true love for Miaka and she reassured her love for him.Of course Tasuki had to follow them and hide in a bush only to have his feelings hurt.After what he saw he knew that Miaka would never love him like she did Tamahome.While Miaka and Tamahome were talking and making out Tasuki slowly walked back to palace.When Chichiri saw him he had to ask what was wrong.

"Hey Tasuki why such a long face," he asked?

Tasuki replied, "Nothing, Nothing at all.

"I know something is wrong, yah idiot, (paused for a minute) it's Miaka isn't it?""Love is painful," he said in a sincere voice.

Tasuki then told Chichiri that he would leave that way Miaka could be happy with Tamahome.He cared so much that he would leave and not make her choose.Also so he wouldn't have to go through so much pain.Then just as Tasuki was leaving Miaka and Tamahome came up."Hey Tasuki where do you think your going," Miaka asked?

"I'm going back to the mountains where a man like me should be, goodbye Miaka."

Miaka tried to stop him but it was no use.Tamahome whispered to himself, "Thank god he's gone."

"Miaka may I speak with you in private," Chichiri asked?Miaka followed him to his room.

"What is going on Chichiri," she asked.

"Miaka the reason Tasuki left is because he loves or has feelings for you," Chichiri responded.

Miaka laughed, "He can't love girls, he hates them."

"Except this one you know," Chichiri said in his high voice.

Miaka ran out of the room wondering what to do and then she realized that she had feelings toward Tasuki.Not just as friendship but, like she loved him.Miaka ran out to find Tamahome waiting for her.She ran up to him and said, "Goodbye, Tamahome, Goodbye.

"You're leaving me for a mountain scandal who can't give you anything like I can," Tamahome screamed.

"At least he loves me enough to leave and not make me choose," Miaka screamed.

"Well it didn't work did it?" Tamahome screamed as he raised his hand to smack her.But just when he was about to smack her Chichiri came and grabbed his hand.

"Miaka get out of her," Chichiri said.After Miaka left Chichiri told Tamahome that if he really cared about her that he would let Miaka be happy.

Miaka had no idea where Tasuki was until she turned and saw him by a tree with his head down.Tasuki knew she was there and said, " You're the only one who I have ever felt this way about before, and I love you Miaka."She went over to him and put her hand on his cheek.And he put his hand on hers.She felt a tear on her hand and then she wiped away his other tears and passionately kissed him.He felt her tongue and rubbed his on hers.

"Tasuki I think I have always loved you, but didn't know it till now," Miaka said. As she kissed his hand and then he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Miaka, and I love you," Tasuki said.

"Tasuki I shall come to you tonight," Miaka whispered in his ear.He walked her back to her room.Holding hands.He dropped her off at her door holding her hand and walking away not letting go to the last second.As he walked to his room he thought I will not pressure her into doing nothing she doesn't want to.I want it to be perfect for her.Then he undressed and went to bed.

It was around 2:00 o'clock in the morning, when Miaka opened her door.She carefully snuck over to Tasuki's room and opened the door.He was asleep and he looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him up.She went up to his bedand said, "Love you Tasuki."He opened his eyes slowly and saw her peering down at him.

"I still hate girls, (paused), except this one," and kissed her on the hand.She then realized that he really did love her and she wanted him to be her first.She slowly ran her hand through his orange hair, and putting it on his cheek loving the way he felt.He put his hand over hers feeling he soft skin.As he kissed her, he loved the way her lips tasted and his cheeks flushed red.Miaka loved the way he kissed too and her cheeks also flushed red.Her heart was beating faster as he untied her robe.She slowly slid it down her body as he helped her and touched her soft skin.She loved the way he softly touched her.She took Tasuki's hand and put it on her breast.He took her hand and pressed her hand on his breast where his heart was. She knew without him saying it, that he loved her. She touched his lips with her thumb as he kissed it. She wanted him and he wanted her but he wanted to be perfect. She had brought a bucket of strawberries with her. She took a strawberry and put it on his stomach. She circled it with her tongue before she ate it off his stomach. She kissed from his naval up to his neck when he gently rolled on top of her. He then did the same to her. He wanted her more than ever and she could feel it. She wanted him so bad and then whispered I his ear, "I'm ready."

At first it hurt a little but it got more comfortable for her. He knew to be gentle because it was her first time. He was so gentle that she knew he had to love her more than Tamahome did. His and her hands were exploring all over each other's bodies. She kissed his neck and he kissed hers. Their bodies fitted together perfectly. She knew he was holding off to please her and when her looked I her eyes he knew. She felt him and too looked in his eyes and could see it too. He held her close not letting go. It was like she wanted it to be. She laid her head on his chest to fall asleep listening to his heartbeat. He rested his head oh hers smelling her hair. Listening to her breath and thinking to himself I love you and only you Miaka.

The End


End file.
